The PureClan Chronicles: The Banished Clan
by Les Miserabby
Summary: Pure of heart and the bravest of clans, they were StarClan's chosen, formed to keep the peace amongst the clans when things turned too deadly and threatened the survival of the clans. They were never never meant to be banished from the forest... R
1. Prologue

**What can I say? The result of me on caffeine and being bored and just needing to start something new.**

**The PureClan Chronicles:**

**The Banished Clan**

**Prologue  
**

"'StarClan's chosen? You're nothing but a clan of half-breed cowards!'

'Gatherings are meant for peace, Shadedstar! And don't forget why StarClan chose to make PureClan: To keep the peace!' Silverleaf, the PureClan medicine cat meowed calmly, gaze steady as she addressed the SkyClan leader. 'Horrible things will happen if you bannish us; particularly to your clan.'

Shadedstar's claws unsheathed. The other leaders, except for Purestar, unsheathed their claws.

'And who are you to say such things?' Nightstar, the WindClan leader, snarled.

Purestar glared at Nightstar. 'Leave her alone,' the PureClan leader meowed, her voice steady yet dangerously threatening.

'Get out of here, and take your clan of half-breeds and fools with you!' Moonstar, the ThunderClan leader, hissed. Lakestar, the RiverClan leader, and Mossstar, the ShadowClan leader, enforced her words with hisses.

'Very well. We shall leave. But we will not be far away. Our clan will return one day, at the forest clans' direst need.' Purestar mewed before leapin off the Tall Rock and leaving Fourtrees with her clan.

And that was the last time any cat ever saw PureClan," Mousefur told the group of kits who sat in the nursery. "They never came back. Not when SkyClan was exiled or when BloodClan came or when we were forced to flee the forest to come here to the lake. Not even during the Dark Forest war did they come. There are those who think that PureClan is just a legend, made up during a bad time to keep hope and faith that there were cats out there to help us, some who think that if they did exist they have died out now, and even some who believe that we have not yet faced our direst need, our biggest threat." At those words, the elder's eyes became mysterious.

"Is it true that every PureClan leader's name is Purestar?" asked one kit, a small brown tabby she-cat.

"If PureClan is real, then yes. At least, from what the stories say, yes. There is little knowledge on PureClan traditions. But in every story, the leader's name is Purestar, and Purestar is sometimes referred to as male, and at other times, female. So I assume so. But there is every chance that it was the same Purestar who is interchangeable as male and female."

"And the deputy's name is always Pureheart?"

"Yes, just like the leader."

"Wow," the small tabby gasped in amazement.

"That's enough stories for today," the kits' mother, Cinderheart, mewed, sweeping the kits off to the nursery. "You need your rest.

The cats in the ThunderClan camp were entirely unaware of an emerald pair of eyes watching from the shadows at the top of the cliff. _Incredible, _Pureheart, the PureClan deputy, thought._ They have almost entirely forgotten us and our traditions. At least they still remember something of us though, even if they have nearly forgotten. _

The PureClan deputy then stood and ran quietly through the forest to the outskirts of Clan territory to where the PureClan cats now made their hidden home.

_The time is growing near when we will one day return, and no longer be the banished clan.  
_


	2. Allegiances, traditions, and rules

**The PureClan Chronicles:**

**The Banished Clan**

**Allegiances:**

Leader:

Purestar, a fluffy white tom with dark amber eyes

Deputy:

Pureheart, a beautiful ginger and white she-cat with emerald eyes

Medicine cat:

Vinetail, a skitterish ginger tabby tom with blue eyes

Warriors:

Mintleaf, a beautiful silver tabby she-cat with light ginger paws and a white chest; Purestar's daughter

Darkfire, a black tom with green eyes and a white left forepaw

Brightwing, a pretty ginger and silver she-cat

Lightfoot, a swift white she-cat with ginger and silver tabby patches and blue-green eyes. Mostly WindClan descent

Stonefoot, a gray tom with blue eyes

Silvermist, a pale silver she-cat with amber eyes

Flamepelt, a dark ginger tom with amber eyes

Berrystep, a fluffy dark tabby tom with white patches and amber eyes

Apprentices:

Queens:

Elders:

Lilacflower, a very old blind gray she-cat with bad memory

**PureClan traditions/rules:**

Leader is always called Purestar, and the deputy is always Pureheart.

Every twelve moons, one kit from each other clan is given to PureClan, to keep the blood and traits from each clan within PureClan. The kit is always chosen by StarClan, hence the title of 'StarClan's Chosen'.

Be loyal to your clan, and only your clan. PureClan is meant to keep the peace among the other clans, and to have friendships with cats in other clans will make it harder to bring justice to the other clans.

Always obey the warrior code.

**Into Exile**

"How are we supposed to be hidden? The Clans are bound to find us!" hissed Lilypad. "And when they do they'll exterminate us!"

"We were chosen by StarClan, we cannot abandon the clans. We can't leave. That would be abandoning our duties given to us by StarClan," Purestar replied.

"Well then, where will we go?" mewed Silverpaw, a young apprentice.

"We won't leave. Not really. We'll stay at the edges of the territories, hidden. We will survive, and return when the clans' need is most dire," Purestar vowed. His eyes grew distant as he spoke. "Yes," he vowed softly. "We will return..."


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Mintleaf stretched and opened her eyes. The uncrowded warriors den was, as usual, filled with the few PureClan warriors left. She tried to remember the last apprentice the clan had had and came up with none but herself. That had been three moons ago. She had also been the last kit. She sighed. PureClan was going extinct. For the milionth time, she wished that the other clans hadn't been mouse-brained enough to drive them out. She closed her eyes and remembered the legend. The direst need was when they would return. She had a feeling that it would be soon. A sort of tugging in her chest. Every PureClan cat felt it. She opened her eyes and left the den. The sun shone on the mossy hollow that formed the center of the practically deserted camp. Mist rose off the ground. Her fathers den was at one end of the camp, the elders den directly accross from the warriors den. The nursery was by the leaders den and directly accross from the medicine cat's den. The apprentices den was between the medicine cat's den and the warriors den. The nursery and apprentices den were currently unoccupied.

"Mintleaf? Are you alright?" The she-cat jumped and whipped around.

"Oh, its you Darkfire," she purred. "I didn't hear you coming. Yes, I'm fine. Just thinking."

"About what?" the black tom's green eyes shone with curiosity.

"Nothing, just about how our clan may soon return to the other clans."

"Oh. I know what you mean. I can feel it, as can everyone else."

"I hope so. If we don't return soon, I fear our clan will die! There have been no kits for many moons now, and there aren't any apprentices to train into warriors."

"I think there will be kits soon," Darkfire mewed, amusement in his eyes. "Lightfoot and Stonefoot can barely stay away from each other! I won't be surprised if they become mates soon."

Mintleaf purred in agreement and amusement. "You're probably right. Here they come now!"

Sure enough, the two warriors padded out of the warriors' den toward their clanmates, tails twined.

"Anything new between the two of you?" asked Mintleaf, slight amusement in her voice. Darkfire purred in obvious amusement.

"Actually, yes," Stonefoot mewed, voice and face expressionless. However, a look of pride crossed his face with his next words. "We're mates now."

"That's a surprise," Darkfire mewed, slightly sarcastically.

Mintleaf purred in amusement.

"It won't be long before you two are mates, I take it," Lightfoot mewed, obviously amused.

"What!" the two other warriors meowed as one in astonishment.

"No way, never!" Darkfire mewed.

"As if!" Mintleaf added, barely letting Darkfire finish. The two cats had a string of other words as well as they stumbled over each others' words, much to the older warriors' amusement. Stonefoot nudged his mate.

"Let's go hunt and leave these two alone," he mewed. Lightfoot purred and followed him out of the camp.

Mintleaf and Darkfire were left alone in awkward silence.

"I-I'm going hunting," Mintleaf mewed.

"O-okay. I need to stay here, I'm on the dawn patrol with Silvermist, Flamepelt, and Berrystep," Darkfire mewed as the she-cat raced out of camp. He sighed. He was so stupid! How could he haave not told her how he really felt? H sighed. Oh well, he still had plenty of time. It wasn't like there were many other toms, only Flamepelt and Berrystep. And they weren't much competition. He could easily win Mintleaf. Unless for some reason the she-cat didn't want any mate. But she was loyal to her clan, and would do anything to help them survive, espescially since her father was Purestar. He was certain that he would win her favour.


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Birchtail, son of Blackstar and Dawncloud, padded through the ShadowClan territory. He was out hunting, and enjoyed the early hours of the morning when the mist was on the ground and the sun was still rising. He was completely unprepaired for what happened. He was just about to catch a squirrel when a strange she cat he had never seen before came out of nowhere, leaping on the squirrel and crashing into him. The squirrel got away as the two cats' fur puffed up and Birchtail hissed at her.

"Who are you and what are you doing on ShadowClan territory?" he demanded.

The she-cat trembled, clearly just as shocked as he was. "Why do I have to tell you anything?" she retorted, her voice betraying nothing about her, except for that she was apparently brave, defying a clan cat.

Her words left him momentarily speechless. Most rogues would attack him or run away in fear. Not stand up to him in defyance the way she did.

"Well, this is my territory! So who are you?"

"That is none of your business!" she replied instantly. He had to admit, the she-cat impressed him with her courage.

"Where do you come from?" he demanded.

"Behind me," she replied nonchalantly.

"Where are you going?"

"Ahead of me."

He was beginning to think that she was irritating him on purpose. She sat down suddenly and began to groom one paw.

"Excuse me, but you are supposed to be afraid of me," Birchtail snarled.

"You really aren't that threatening. You don't scare me at all," the she-cat replied simply. "So much for ShadowClan being the scourge of the forest!"

And now she was insulting his clan. Just brilliant!

"My father is Blackstar, the clan leader, for your information."

Her blue eyes lit up with interest and she lowered the pale ginger paw she had been grooming. "Is he now?"

"Yes!" Birchtail meowed. "Now tell me: Who are you?"

"Well, if you really must know my name is Mintleaf."

"A warrior name? What clan are you from and why haven't I seen you before?"

"I-I can't tell you. I'm sorry, but I must go. But first, what's your name?"

"Birchtail. And why can't you tell me?"

"I-I just can't. Good-bye!" she mewed before racing away. Birchtail sighed. And just when he thought he was beginning to like the pretty, brave, irritating she-cat. Wait a minute- pretty? Where did that thought come from? He shook his head and resumed hunting.


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Mousefur! Mousefur! Tell us more about PureClan!" the small tabby kit meowed as she burst into the elders' den with her siblings, waking the two elders.

"I have a better idea," mewed Purdy. "How about I tell you about the time when my twoleg had a mouse in his nest?

"Oh, no!" the kit groaned. "Not the mouse story again!"

"Its alright," Mousefur mewed. "I'll tell you about when PureClan was first formed by StarClan."

The kits settled themselves to hear Mousefur's story.

"Well, it all began long ago...

It was the war to end all wars. The clans were reduced to very low numbers. One night, ten cats, a tom and she-cat from each clan, the most pure and brave of heart with the noblest intentions, recieved a message from StarClan. They were chosen by StarClan to form PureClan, a clan that would share blood with cats from every clan. Because of their ties to all clans, they would be able to help keep peace amongst the clans when things became too desperate. Some of the cats chosen were Shadepelt, a ShadowClan warrior. He was the first Purestar, and his deputy was Foxflight, a SkyClan she-cat who became the first Pureheart. The first medicine cat was Amberwing, a ThunderClan she-cat. The most tragic of all those chosen was Brightlily, the WindClan leader's daughter. She fell in love with a RiverClan warrior, and eventually died trying to save him. For this reason PureClan made the rule that they could have no friendships whatsoever with cats from other clans.

And that is how PureClan came to be. There is more to the story, but it would take too long. These are the most important details. I will tell you the rest some other time." Mousefur meowed.

"Aww, but I want to hear everything!" the tabby mewed, with mewls of agreement from all her siblings.

"Not now. Go and play and do whatever it is that kits do!"Mousefur grumbled. "I'm old! I need a nap."

"Perhaps you'd like to hear about the time I met a fox!" Purdy meowed. "Now there I was, out in the forest..."

The kits groaned and ran off to play.

**Everyone who reviews to this chapter gets a Mousefur plushie! Also, I will post the full forming of PureClan later, as a seperate story.**


	6. Chapter 4

**Ok, so the prologue is now up for the story about how PureClan started. The title of the story is The PureClan Chronicles: A New Clan. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 4**

Purestar and Pureheart sat together. They had already recieved the news that Lightfoot and Stonefoot were mates. It wasn't hard to get information in the clan, considering it was so small. They had beeen pleased to get the news, considering the condition of the clan. They hoped that the nursery would soon once again be populated.

"Something is coming," Pureheart mewed softly. "I believe that the direst need of the clans will soon be here. Another Great War, like the one that began our clan."

"I believe that you are right," Purestar agreed. "I can feel it in my heart."

"We all can. I just hope that when the time comes, we can save the clans from themselves." Pureheart's ear twitched as she spoke.

"I agree. We have been gone a long time. They may have forgotten us by now."

"They haven't," the deputy mewed. "I heard a ThunderClan elder telling a group of kits about the time we were driven out."

"You mean they still remember us?"

"Yes, they do. I myself was amazed and barely could believe what I was hearing."

"They have not forgotten. I wonder what they think, if they believe we will return. Or if they believe us dead."

"A bit of both, depending on the cat. Although some also believe we are just a legend and that we will not return because we never existed in the first place!"

Purestar shook his head. "What a thing for a clan to become. A legend, nearly forgotten for good, a clan that may or may not exist to the others."

"When we return, they will believe again," Pureheart mewed reassuringly. "And we will return, soon."

The two cats watched as their clanmates returned, each with a bit of prey, but not much. It wasn't like thye needed a lot of food, the clan was small.

Purestar sighed and returned to his den. _Pureheart is right,_ he thought. _We will return soon._


	7. Chapter 5

**So sorry I haven't updated recently, this is the longest its taken for me to update this story. I have, however, made finnishing Hollyleaf's Redemption, another warriors fanfic of mine, a priority. I'd suggest reading it; I've recieved very good feedback on it.**

**Chapter 5**

The four clans made their way to the gathering, not knowing that another cat was there on the island. Brightwing, a pretty ginger and silver she-cat with beautiful blue eyes, sat in a tree watching them as they milled about, but something was wrong; every RiverClan cat looked anxiously about at the WindClan and ShadowClan cats. _They border RiverClan, and thing have been peaceful between _all_ the clans since the war. Why would they look anxious?_ she wondered from her perch. _Something is very wrong._

Brightwing was now very curious. Sh watched intently as the gathering began. As usual, one of the leaders opened and everyone suddenly began to pay attention to them, though RiverClan were careful to avoid WindClan and ShadowClan. Mistystar spoke first, and her words nearly made Brightwing fall from her perch.

"Three cats have vanished from our territory without a trace. We have tried to track them, but the scent trails just end not far from WindClan and ShadowClan. They continue nowhere. There are vague signs of a struggle in two locations where the missing cats disappeared, but no blood, fur, or boddies. If cats from WindClan and ShadowClan know anything about this, please tell us!" the RiverClan leader mewed, her voice high in her obvious worry for her cats.

"Are you implying that _we_ have something to do with this?" Onestar meowed automatically, hair on his back rising.

"I'd be interested in knowing the answer to that as well," Blackstar growled. Brightwing tensed, ready to fling herself out of the tree she was in to the leaders to stop a bbattle at the gathering if necessary.

"It is hardly likely that their own clanmates would kill them," Mistystar mewed. "And the scent trails disappeared near the borders, not directly beside them. It is possible that your cats may have seen them. I never meant that your clans had commited murder or kidnapped them." Brightwing let out a breath she had not realised she was holding in as the other two leaders visibly relaxed somewhat. There would be no bloodshed here tonight. The other leaders made their reports, and Firestar closed the gathering. Brightwing considered everything she'd heard. Disappearances, the strangeness of scent trails to nowhere ending by borders, and mysterious scents on each territory. And the sighting of a strange cat as well, each time the same one, on every territory. Also, every PureClan cat felt the same tugging feeling, telling them it was almost time for their return. Something strange was occurring in the clans. It all added up. The direst need of the clans was coming, and sooner than they had thought. She knew it in her heart. She had to return to PureClan and tell Purestar. She waited for the clans to leave, and even beyond thatm just to be sure she would not be seen - they couldn't know about PureClan yet - before she left.

She raced along the edge of the lake, trying toi keep to the shadows as much as possible. She startled a few WindClan cats who had stopped to admire the stars, but luckily for her, it was dark enough that they did not get a particularly good look at her.

She eventually made it to the hidden PureClan territory and the clan's camp. She raced to Purestar's den the second she burst through the entrance.

"Purestar!" she gasped, on the brink of exhaustion from runnning all the way from the gathering place. "RiverClan... Disappearances... WindClan and ShadowClan... Borders."

Purestar stared at her in disbelief and confusion. "Vinetail!" he yowled.

"Yes Purestar?" the skittery ginger tom who was PureClan's medicine cat mewed, skidding into the leader's den.

"Get some water for Brightwing. She's exhausted and has important information."

"Right awasy Purestar!" he mewed before racing away, only to return moments later with moss. Brightwing lapped up the water from the moss and then began from the beginning, telling Purestar everything she knew about the disappearances, the mysterious unknown cat who kept appearing, and the obviously rising tensions.

Purestar was silent for a moment, before meowing. "I will tell Pureheart to send patrols into each territory looking for evidence. I believe that it may nearly be time for us to return to the clans. The clans' direst need is definitely upon us."


	8. Chapter 6

**Post exam marathon is started! Updates continuously until Monday night, Saturday and Sunday exempt. Sort of. Leaving for Winnipeg on Saaturday, returning Sunday, so yeah. **

**Ok, I have an idea of what to do in this chapter.**

**Sky Stormsong, thank you! I love Mousefur, so it's great to here that I am doing her justice!**

**LouveAsha, the PureClan territory actually borders on the ShadowClan and ThunderClan territory. Half on one side, half on the other. That's how Mintleaf met Birchtail when she wandered onto ShadowClan territory, which is sort of also PureClan territory as their borders slightly overlap for about two foxlengths. However, PureClan obviously wanders deeper than that into the other territories.**

Chapter 6

Mintleaf sat in the PureClan camp, grooming a paw. She debated returning to the part of ShadowClan and PureClan territory where she had met Birchtail. There was good hunting there, particularly on the PureClan side of those two foxlengths of overlapping territory. Not that the other clans knew about about the overlapping territory.

"Greetings, Mintleaf."

Mintleaf turned. "Hello, Darkfire," she mewed at the sight of the black tom.

"Listen, Mintleaf, I've been thinking," Darkfire mewed carefully.

"Yes?" mewed Mintleaf, still grooming the pale ginger paw.

"Well..." he mewed as Silvermist padded out of the Elders's den and over to the two cats.

"Hey, Mintleaf, want to go hunting with me?" she asked. "Oh, and hi Darkfire."

"Sure," mewed Mintleaf, flashing a glance at Darkfire. "You can just tell me whatever you were about to tell me later. Bye!" she mewed before leaving with Silvermist.

* * *

Darkfire sighed. Why was it so hard to tell the beautiful she-cat that he loved her? He watched as she left with Silvermist, her beautiful silver tabby pelt and ginger paws shining in the pale morning light. Mintleaf. The cat he had loved ever since he had been an apprentice and she had been a four moon old kit. As a kit, it had been clear that she'd admired him, as she had constantly begged him to show her some fighting moves. Her mother, show was dead now, had clearly been amused each time her daughter had pestered the apprentice. Now, Mintleaf had grown up, and she didn't seem to admire anyone. The most love she showed anyone was the love of a daughter for her father. Darkfire debated going after the two she-cats, but decided against it. He'd just wait for Mintleaf to return to camp, then he'd tell her how he felt.


	9. Chapter 7

**Sorry I havent updated recently. I've been rather busy, not to mention the rather terrible case of writer's block and personal issues. I have to ask, are all boys obnoxious idiots who are insensitive to your feelings? Or are some of them decent enough to know when to give up and let you stay single instead of making you feel guilty?**

**Chapter 7**

Mintleaf padded through the PureClan territory. Then a scent hit her. _Mouse!_ Mintleaf began to stal it, instintively dropping into a perfect, flawless, hunting crouch. She carefully crept steadily closer and closer to it. Her paws gently brushed the ground. Closer, closer, then... She pounced, only to run into another ct, who pounced in the same instance.

They collided in the air, and the mouse got away. She and the other cat, a tom, rolled on the ground.

"Foxdung!" she hissed, getting to her paws and shaking the grass out of her pelt. She turned to glare at the tome. "You made me lose my mouse!"

"_Your_ mouse? It was clearly my mouse! And you're in ShadowClan terr- Mintleaf?" The tom blinked and looked at her.

"Yes, its me, Mintleaf. Who else?" she meowed in response. "Birchtail?"

"Yeah, its me," he meowed.

"I can't stay here!" Mintleaf meowed.

"Why? You only just got here!"

"Be-because!"

"Because what?" meowed Birchtail, circling her.

"Why are you circling me?" meowed Mintleaf. "What, were you a vulture in another life or something?"

"Uhh, no reason," Birchtail meowed, stopping. "Sorry."

"You have nothing to appologize for," Mintleaf purred in amusement.

The two cats somehow found themselves standing nose-to-nose in silence. Their eyes met. Both suddenly became nervous.

"I- I should go," Mintleaf muttered suddenly, grabbing her mouse. She then raced away without another word and without looking back.

"Wait!" Birchtail meowed, trying to follow. But she was already gone. He sighed. Would he ever have a decent conversation with the strangely captivating she-cat?

Wait a moment. Captivating? Since when did he thing of her as captivating? He barely even knew her! He shook his head. This was strange. He did not want to feel this way about any she-cat.

Wait, feel what way? Did he think he was in love with her or something? He was certainly losing his mind, all because of Mintleaf. He did not want to lose his mind over any she-cat, especially one that wasn't in his clan. Especially one that wasn't in his clan that he hardly knew.

There was certainly something different about her, though. As if she was strangely incredibly important. She had a warrior name, but was from no clan he knew of. For a moment a thought crossed his mind, one from the kit-tales he'd heard from the elders long ago. _PureClan_. But that was impossible. PureClan was a legend, nothing more.

Weren't they?


End file.
